Não é nada disso que você está pensando
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Outro capítulo sem graça, mas com esmero...Trata de vários malentendidos que complicam tudo! Aviso: contém yaoi!
1. Enganos

Não é nada disso que você está pensando

Max estava colado à porta do quarto de Tyson, com vontade de chorar. Ouvia nitidamente as vozes de Kai e do moreno lá dentro:

- Não pare Kai.

- Calma, Tyson. Está entrando.

-Força, cara!

-Sim. Ai, ai, ai.

-Vai! Aqui. Pegue aqui e aperte.

-Ah... hã...

-Está doendo um pouco.

-Seria bom se o Kenny estivesse aqui.

Max não podia ouvir mais. Sentou-se no sofá e explodiu em um choro convulso. Afinal, gostava tanto de Tyson... Depois de um tempo, voltou para a porta. Podia ouvir as respirações descompassadas dos dois.

- E então, Kai? Gostou?

- Você é muito inexperiente ainda.

O loiro desistiu e foi para seu próprio quarto. Assim que enterrou o nariz no travesseiro, Tyson e Kai saíram do outro cômodo.

- Pôxa! Ainda bem que terminamos de consertar aquela beyblade, não é, Kai?

- Não fique com todo crédito, pivete. Foi a força do meu braço que fez aquela engrenagem giratória entrar no disco de peso.

- É, mas fui eu que dei o conselho de apertar o anel de ataque contra os dois. E você gostou dele.

- Eu não disse isso. Disse que você é muito imaturo para jogar.

- Deixa pra lá. Por um instante, senti como se a beyblade tivesse dor.

- Idiota. Vou dormir.

Enquanto isso, Max chorava inconsolável no quarto, sem alguém que lhe dissesse que não era nada disso que ele estava pensando...


	2. Ih! Ferrou

Não é nada disso que você está pensando – parte 2

**Ih! Ferrou...**

Alheio a tudo ao seu redor, Max corria com os olhos marejados com lágrimas que ainda teimavam em sair. Não iria ver seu pai como dissera – ou mentira – para seus amigos. Queria apenas fugir, para algum lugar onde não pudesse mais ver ou ouvir Kai e Tyson.

De repente, ele esbarra em alguém, e os dois caem no chão. O loiro olha para a figura estendida no asfalto e toma um susto.

— Mariam!

— Por que não olha por onde anda? – ela disse com raiva enquanto levantava o tronco e massageava o pescoço.

— Des...des...culp-pas... – o esforço para falar fez com que o choro explodisse.

— Ei, calmaí! O esbarrão não foi tão forte! Não precisa chorar!

— N-n-não é is-sso... – ele tentava falar entre os soluços.

— O que foi então? – Mariam se esforçava para manter seu ar irônico e distante, mas os sentimentos que tinha por Max desde a luta no parque de diversões dificultavam a tarefa.

Um raio rasgou os céus subitamente e uma chuva arrasadora caiu sobre os dois antes que pudessem falar mais. Em poucos segundos, estavam molhados até os ossos.

— Rápido! Vamos sair daqui! – ela o puxou pelo braço e o levou até o galpão onde os Saint Shields costumavam ficar.

Nenhum de seus colegas estava lá. "Melhor para mim.", ela pensou. Voltou-se para o loiro e disse:

— Max... você vai pegar um resfriado... Não quer tirar essa roupa encharcada?

— ...hã?

— Anda logo! Quer ficar doente!

Como estava muito triste e confuso, ele obedeceu quase sem perceber. Tirou a camisa e a bermuda, ficando apenas com sua roupa de baixo. Enquanto isso, ela fazia o mesmo, de costas para ele. Quando terminou, continuou com sua tática:

— Deite-se ali – ela apontou para um colchão velho e surrado em um canto – até que passe esse chuvaréu.

Mais uma vez, ele agiu como um zumbi, porque só conseguia pensar em Tyson. Mas o torpor passou quando ele viu que Mariam iria se deitar com ele. Antes que ele pudesse mostrar seu espanto, ela tomou a iniciativa:

— Estou com frio. Você se importa?

Sem dar chance de resposta, ela simplesmente o abraçou fortemente. Nisso, a porta se abriu e entrou Dunga, que se revoltou com a cena.

— Calma! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Max entrava em desespero.

— Todo mundo sabe que essa é a frase mais manjada da língua portuguesa, seu loirudo!

O gigante avança ferozmente para Max, que fica aterrorizado só de pensar no que aquele gorila poderia fazer com ele. A pobre criança tinha razão em ficar preocupada com seu destino. Em segundos, muitos de seus ossos estavam quase estraçalhados. Mariam só sabia dar pequenos gritinhos estrangulados, enquanto via seu amado ser completamente chapado pelo grandalhão.

Em sua fúria, Dunga atirou o coitado pela janela, esbravejando:

— ISSO É PRA APRENDER A NÃO TOCAR EM UM SANTO ESCUDO, SEU VAGABUNDO TARADO!

**E aí, pessoal! Eu não tinha planos pra continuar esta fic, mas a vontade de alguns amigos venceu. Espero que tenham gostado, mas mesmo que não tiverem, mandem reviews enquanto preparo a próxima parte!**


	3. Uma triste coincidência

Não é nada disso que você está pensando – parte 3

**Uma triste coincidência**

Já era noite alta e continuava chovendo muito forte. No apartamento dos Blade Breakers, Tyson, Ray e Chief estavam sentados no sofá da sala, com expressões muito preocupadasMax não havia aparecido até àquela hora. O que teria acontecido? Não estava na casa de seu pai, como havia dito. Ray já havia até mesmo saído para procurar em outros lugares, sem sucesso. Será que houve algo grave?

De repente, o telefone toca e todos voam para ele. Tyson conseguiu chegar primeiro ao aparelho e os outros dois se escoraram nele, a fim de ouvir o que diriam.

— Alô!

— É da atual residência de Max Mizuhara, senhor?

— É sim! O que houve com ele!

— Ele está hospitalizado agora. Ao que parece, foi atacado, provavelmente por ladrões ou por, na pior das hipóteses, um estuprador.

— Oh, céus! Como ele está?

— Mal... Teve 5 costelas fraturadas, um braço deslocado, parte do baço perfurada, escoriações e hematomas por todo o corpo, uma perna quebrada e a lista não termina aqui...

— Meu Deus! – os três amigos gritaram juntos.

— Venham logo ao Hospital Quebrou-Colou, na Rua Capitão Fulano de Tal, número 0,0000000001!

— Certo!

Os três saíram correndo na chuva mesmo. Quando chegaram ao hospital, o pai de Max estava lá, muito aflito. Falaram com o médico que repetiu a mesma coisa que eles ouviram ao telefone. Depois, os quatro foram solicitados a depor para um delegado.

— Senhores, vocês por acaso sabem se a vítima possuía algum inimigo? – o policial perguntou a eles.

— Bem, nós temos alguns rivais no beyblade, mas acho que nenhum deles seria capaz de fazer algo assim! – Tyson falava nervoso.

— Os meus homens detiveram um suspeito que passava pelo local... Algum de vocês conhece alguém chamado "Goki"?

— Sim, senhor! – todos responderam em uníssono.

— FOI ELE QUEM FEZ ISSO COM O MAX! – Ray grunhia furioso.

— Como não pensamos nele antes? Com a força que ele tem, podia muito bem ter feito isso! – era Kenny, também indignado.

— O suspeito alega que é inocente e que foi apenas se encontrar com uma garota de nome Mariam... – o delegado continuou.

— Mas é claro! Se o Goki gosta da Mariam, o Max era um adversário para ele, já que só o nosso colega é tão tapado pra não saber que ela gosta dele! – Tyson falava assumindo uma postura de Sherlock.

— Sim, e por isso resolveu violentá-lo! Para que a Mariam não quisesse mais ficar com o cara impuro! – Kenny começou a forçar a barra.

— É! Vamos acabar com a raça do idiota! – Ray finalizou as "deduções", e os três foram embora, ignorando as recomendações do delegado e as súplicas do Sr. Mizuhara.

**E aí? Será que o Goki vai levar o castigo que é do Dunga? E o Kai? Onde se meteu e o que vai fazer? E vocês, meus caros leitores? Vão ou não enviar reviews para me manter feliz?**


End file.
